Medic's Grief
by Novelrogue
Summary: SPOILERS- Breakdown was dead, and Knockout had just found out. His reaction to his death and how he plans to deal with it.  Might continue later if I can whip up some ideas.  KO/BD


_**CAUTION! SPOILERS AHEAD!**_

_So, after the TFP episode "Crossfire" there's been a lot of grief and mourning for poor dear Breakdown. RIP baby-kins! _

_Understandably, the fandom has been wondering why or if there will be any retaliation from Knockout; after all, BD was his bro! D:_

_So I wanted to write this little diddy and see what happened~_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>Knockout looked up from the data pads he was working on when Breakdown entered the med-bay. The mech was smirking at him as he strutted in; stopping in front of the examination berth he was leaning on.<p>

The medic looked him up and down, his own smile coming on as Breakdown continued to bask in whatever was making him so damn cheerful.

"What's with you?" Knockout asked, amused.

"Lord Megatron put me on assignment with Dreadwing," his friend replied. His smug smile didn't falter even when Knockout turned away with a raised ridge.

_That's what's making him so excited? _The red mech didn't get why hanging out with that preachy old slag would get Breakdown off; unless this was another of those "redemption attempts" with Megatron. _Ugh, gag. _

"We're going on a _special mission…_" he continued. Knockout silently seethed; he didn't need to hear this.

He was just about to get up and leave with a lame excuse when Breakdown finally said: "…to terminate Arachnid."

That perked the racer up.

He turned back to his partner, his customary smirk and hand-on-hip evident. "Ooh, I guess Lord Megatron finally got tired of that glitch, eh?"

Knockout tried not to think about how – only a few cycles ago—his friend had been blubbering his admiration for Arachnid all over him, making the medic want to purge.

Breakdown's smirk grew wider, pleased, making Knockout smile back at him.

"Well, good luck, then," the red mech said and turned away with a wave.

"Knockout!" he turned at his partner's outburst. "Celebrate with some high-grade when I get back?"

The racer grinned.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Knockout, as he usually did in his spare time, went for a drive. He didn't feel like racing today, but a speed down an abandoned highway was enough to get his engine going.<p>

Once he'd had his fill of the desert (the loose sand was starting to chafe his paint) he signaled for a bridge back to the _Nemesis_.

He arrived on the bridge, finding it empty of all except Soundwave and some vehicons. The bot stretched, shaking off some sand and popping the joints on his shoulders. Knockout wandered over to one of the control panels, curious, and checked the logs to see if Breakdown was back yet.

Hm, nothing.

Knockout proceeded unconcerned to the officer's wash racks, determined to free his paint of the grime of his excursion. A few hours later, after refueling, he reported into the medical bay looking to complete the work he'd abandoned earlier.

He'd only been there a few minutes when Dreadwing suddenly entered supporting a limping Megatron, Soundwave following silently behind.

As their leader was laid on the examination berth, Knockout approached with an impressed whistle. "Lord Megatron, had a scuff with OP I take it?"

The warlord glowered and Dreadwing answered for him, "An Insecticon under Arachnid's control."

"Arachnid?" Knockout frowned. Wasn't he and Breakdown supposed to deal with him?

Suddenly, Megatron growled in pain and fell back on the berth, effectively distracting him. He worked until their lord was stable, administering a painkiller and putting Megatron into recharge.

When he was finished, Soundwave approached him. "Lord Megatron: Status: Recovered?"

"He'll be fine in a few cycles," Knockout replied offhand before turning to the other officers before him. "What happened to Breakdown? Wasn't he supposed to be with you?"

Soundwave and Dreadwing exchanged glances.

Dreadwing came forward a little. "Breakdown was…terminated in the line of duty."

There were beats of silence. Knockout didn't seem to process it yet. "Terminated?"

The other mech nodded. "Arachnid off lined him while he was in pursuit."

"…and the remains?"

Dreadwing hesitated. "They were lost."

Knockout just stared at him. Breakdown was…dead?

The medic inclined his helm a little. "I see," He switched back into his flippant attitude, "Well, if my work is done here, I have more things to attend to." He then turned on his pede and left the room.

They watched him go and Dreadwing asked mildly, "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Soundwave was still looking after Knockout was out of sight. "Recovery: Uncertain."

* * *

><p>As soon as Knockout reached his quarters—quarters he'd shared with Breakdown –he stumbled and caught himself on his berth. His servos dug into it as he leaned over, his internals hitching and rising. His optics closed as the information hit him in full: Breakdown was dead.<p>

And that _glitch_ Airachnid killed him.

Knockout choked on a sob, lubricant blinding his optics. Breakdown had been his friend, his _partner._ How could this happen?

The mech suddenly became angry, his servos digging farther into the berth. _Dreadwing was supposed to be with him! Why didn't he do anything? _He beat his fist against the padding once.

Breakdown…

Knockout grew angrier still. _That fragging Airachnid! I kill her—I'll kill-!_

He collapsed forward and sobbed into the padding of his berth. He should have gone with him! Why didn't he go with him? He _knew_ that lugnut was careless! He should have been there, to protect him! Why hadn't he gone with him?

Knockout's servos tightened again and he screamed into his berth, the sound muffled so it didn't go beyond his quarters. His emotions twisted his tank, the urge to purge everything he'd consumed came to him again.

Breakdown…_Breakdown…_

The medic's voice box almost gave out, so he stopped. His frame slumped, exhausted. Sniffling, he turned his helm so he could intake properly; his optics fell on Breakdown's berth.

The pain in his spark made him cry again.

Knockout sat up, slowly moving over to his partner's berth. He carefully reached out and stroked the edge with shaking servos.

Without thinking, the medic climbed into the berth, settling down in the middle of it. He sniffled again, a few more tears escaping him. His processor was overwhelmed with his memories of Breakdown; he thought back to the conversation he'd had with him before he'd left.

There were so many things Knockout had never told him.

He closed his optics and voiced the command-voice breaking slightly- for the lights to turn off. The room was dark then, and Knockout kept stroking the padding of Breakdown's berth. He missed him so much already.

Something hardened and resolved in Knockout, his optics opening slowly; His red irises glowed dangerously.

_She will pay._

_Continue?_

* * *

><p><em>Oooooooh! Airachnid better watch her back!<em>

_Anyway, I hope this was alright and wasn't too sappy for Knockout._

_Not sure if I should continue this. You think? Tell me guys, I depend on you. _

_Lemme know what you think. _


End file.
